Banshee
by MoonyFull
Summary: Xemnas assiste à la mort de son frère sous ses yeux...désireux de protéger l'ami de son frère, il va rencontrer un sorcier qui as le pourvoir de ressusciter les morts. Mais ce sorcier à perdu une chose importante... Xemsai, Soriku Leger Zemyx et un fond marvex
1. âme torturée

_**Hey ! :D**_

_**Tout d'abord... la fiction ici présente est une histoire qui sera liée à un Marvex... non ... ici on ne parlera que de Xemnas et Saix ainsi de Riku et Sora. Mais certains y feront apparition comme Marlu, Vexen, Zexion et Demyx. **_

_**Oui vous ne revez pas j'ai lacher pour ce projet le Xigdem et le Zexlex. Vous verrez bien par la suite.**_

_**Cette fiction à été tirée d'un mauvais rêve que j'ai fais j'ai juste modifier deux ou trois choses...**_

_**Elle est dédiée à deux personnes dont une troisième. **_

_**Déjà à Calyspo qui est et qui restera mon écrivain favorie :D elle m'a fait aimer le Xemsai encore plus qu'avant. **_

_**Et à Miho et son adorable Pumkin :D je les ai rencontrées il y a peu. **_

_**Profitez donc bien de cette fiction ou vous ne verrez évoluer que Xemnas et Saix ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et comme d'hab les Homophobes et les anti Xemsai et anti Soriku, la croix Rouge en haut de votre écran n'est pas là pour faire joli ! **_

_**Encore une chose : fiction OOC rien à voir avec l'organisation XIII :D et rating Mature parce que je suis une sale gosse qui sais pas parler sans avoir un mot un peu tortueux dans son language...je suis comme ça si ça plait pas tant pis...et j'aime les lemons. **_

_**Vous êtes prévenus ^^**_

...

Chapitre 1 : âme torturée...

À cette époque les gens pensaient qu'un personnage quelquonque sortant de n'importe ou n'existait pas. On réfutait souvent l'existence d'un être différent sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Certaines personnes étaient bannies de leur village, pays à cause d'une paire d'oreilles pointues, de dents aiguisées ou alors de pouvoirs surnaturels. Puis vint le moment fatidique ou ces personnes anormales étaient exterminées. Ce fut le cas d'un jeune homme.

Il s'apellait Riku... il manipulait les ténèbres. Et les gens avaient peur de ce qu'il pouvaient faire d'eux. Alors un soir de pleine lune, le village alla le chercher. Il faisait très froid ce jour là. Et d'ailleurs son ainé s'en rapellera toute sa vie... un homme d'un certain âge surement la quarantaine avait défoncer la porte et avait démolit tout à l'intérieur. L'homme aux cheveux de saphir attrapa le jeune Riku âgé d'une quinzaine d'années et l'emmena de force dehors en tenue de nuit. Il grelottait. L'homme qui l'emmena riait en hurlant : "j'ai l'infâme monstre !" . Il le conduisit au bûcher alors que son grand frère courait comme un dératé afin de le sauver. Deux hommes le retenèrent. Un avait un cache oeil le visage balafré et l'autre avait de longues dreads. Les deux hommes le forçaient à regarder lui maintenant le visage avec leurs mains.

- tu vois ...c'est ce qui arrive quand on est un monstre ... prend en de la graine Xemnas. Ricana le borgne.

Xemnas regardait la scène impuissant. Il avait à peine dix huit ans et son frère, sa seule famille allait mourir sous ses yeux ... il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne rien faire. Il tenta de se débattre mais il n'atait pas assez fort, pas assez musclé, ses bras trop fins étaient douloureux lorsque les deux hommes le serraient afin de le forcer a voir son frère agoniser. L'homme aux cheveux saphir pris un bâton en bois et y mis le feu. Il s'avança au bucher et alluma les brindilles sous les pieds de Riku qui mort de peur commençaient à pleurer.

- RIKUUUU ! RELACHEZ MON FRERE ! hurla Xemnas

- Xemnas ! Je t'en prie dit leur d'arrêter ! pitier pas ça !

Riku laissa ses larmes couler et lorsque les flammes le consumère ils lacha ses mots :

- je me vangerai ! je reviendrai et je vous tuerai tous ! tous ceux présents ! sauf toi mon frère ... JE ME VANGERAI !

Riku se mit à pleurer de plus belle...

- NAAANN SOORAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un jeune homme arrivait en courant les larmes aux yeux. Xemnas le reconnu aussitôt comme étant l'ami d'enfance de son frère. Le petit brun poussa tout le monde et sauta sur le bucher tentant de dégager les flammes.

- Riku ! Je vais te sauver !

- Non ... tu...tu dois vivre Sora..part avec Xemnas...loin d'ici...

- Mais tu brûles ! je vais pas te laisser mourir ! Je veux pas !

- Sora...il ...il me reste peux de temps...à la première explosion tu prends Xemnas et tu te tire avec compris ?

- je...et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas...tout ira bien...

Le brun regarda de ses yeux humides son ami brûler sous ses yeux. La chair brûlée à vif...

il descendit du bûcher et murmura entre ses lèvres humides de larmes les trois mots interdits que Riku attendait depuis si longtemps. Sora le vit sourire à travers les flammes et comme prévu une explosion se fit entendre...mais Sora était loin d'imaginer cela...Riku venait d'exploser telle une bombe laissant de puissantes et gignatesques flammes brûler le village avec. Les habitant effrayés, se mirent à courir hurlant partout que le monstre les avait maudits. Sora regarda la scène effrayé et hurla :

- VOUS VOYEZ CE QUE CELA FAIT DE TUER UN SORCIER ! ALLEZ TOUS EN ENFER ! AHAHAHA !

Le brun s'éloigna en courant attrapant Xemnas au passage choqué par ce qu'il avait vu. Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Passant dans une forêt ils continuèrent leur courses sans s'arrêter. Au bout d'un temps, Xemnas s'écroula au sol. Sora s'arrêta et le souleva sur son épaule. Il se cachèrent dans le creu d'un arbre et dormèrent recroquevillés.

Xemnas eut une nuit agitée. Son coeur et son âmes torturés par la mort de son frère. Sora pleurait contre lui la perte de son ami. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et le consola comme un grand frère l'aurai fait. Puis le jour pointa et Xemnas grelottait. Sora était gelé. Son visage était blanc et son petit corps était si froid. Il le souleva et commença à faire sa route tentant de trouver de l'aide sur son chemin. Mais peu importe ou il allait...les gens étaient si...égoistes. On leur fermait la porte au nez, on les chassaient à coup de balai...enfin au final Xemnas décida de continuer sa route portant toujours Sora contre lui, essayant de le rechauffer.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Xemnas marchait avec Sora dans ses bras. Le petit brun avait ouvert les yeux deux ou trois fois pour sourire à Xemnas faiblement comme pour le rassurer. Mais Xemnas savait que Sora ne tiendrai pas longtemps si il ne trouvais pas un abris pour le rechauffer. Il décida donc de penetrer dans une forêt abandonnée. Lugubre...un panneau affichait "danger", "ne venez pas ici", ou encore " danger de mort"...Mais Xemnas ne voulait pas y penser, il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve de quoi manger et comme les villageois ne voulaient pas l'aider malgré l'enfant de treize ans dans ses bras, il décida de voir si cette forêt abritait des animaux...

mais comme il s'y attendait, pas l'ombre d'un chat...pas une biche, pas un animal, pas d'être vivant à part des arbres lugubres, sans feuilles...il y avait des plantes fanées, des fleurs séchées...

- encore un gardien qui à été tué...marmonna Xemnas frissonnant.

- Iku...Riku...Rik...U...hum...

Sora ouvrit ses yeux larmoyants et regarda Xemnas.

- ou on est ?

- Dans la forêt maudite...mais y'a rien ici ... parla Xemnas

- j'ai si froid et si faim...gargouilla Sora

- je sais, je fais de mon mieux repose toi ...

- oui

le brun referma ses yeux et se blottis dans la veste que Xemnas lui avait passer. Il était là en t-shirt sous le froid glacial du début de l'hiver.

Xemnas marcha des heures en soupirant de mal-être. Il avait faim, froid, peur et il était si triste. Il revoyait la scène de son frère et serra Sora contre lui. Il avait promis à Riku de prendre soin de Sora si il lui arrivait malheur...le moment est venu de tenir sa promesse...

Mais quelque chose en lui semblait vouloir hurler...son sang bouillonnait dans son corps demandant de sortir. Il l'ignora et continua sa route et, comme par enchantement, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il vit une vieille maison en ruine.

- une...une maison !

Il courra vers la porte et hésita à rentrer...il toqua bêtement se disant que c'était débile. Mais au grand choc de celui-ci, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et une odeur de produits envahi ces narines. Une tête sortit de l'embrassure la porte. Une toute...petite tête...un enfant d'environ treize ans regardait Xemnas avec de grand yeux...

- Papa je crois qu'on a de la visite... dit alors l'enfant de sa petite voix.

- Qui est ce ?

- Je sais pas...mais, ils ont l'air mal en point...

- fait les entrer...

L'enfant ouvrit la porte et frissonna au froid de dehors et les fis entrer.

Xemnas se posta devant un homme complètement couvert par un long manteau noir. Sa capuche couvrait sa tête et ne laissait sortir que deux longues et fines mèches d'un blanc criard. L'homme légèrement penché s'avança se servant de son baton courbé surement en bois de chêne orné d'une énorme perle bleue glaciale pour marcher.

- quel est ton nom ? Demanda le vieillard

- Xemnas et lui c'est Sora...

- Bien que me vaut ta visite ?

- Sora est malade je...je ne sais pas quoi faire...personne ne veux l'aider il n'a que treize ans je veux pas le laisser mourir ! Commença Xemnas

- humm...allonge le ici. Ordonna le vieillard.

- Oui

Il allongea Sora et lui remis sa veste sur le corps.

- bon...j'analyse et Zexion s'occupe de le soigner. Faites moi confiance. Marmonna l'homme doucement

Xemnas hocha la tête et observa. L'homme tournait autour de la table ou était posé Sora et se frottais le menton en réfléchissant.

- Malnutrition, Hypothermie... son coeur est aussi blessé...

- Son ami Riku qui était aussi mon frère à été tué sous ses yeux...

- je vois...je peux guérir les deux premier mais pas son coeur...je suppose que je devrais vous laissez vous reposer ici. Maugréa le vieillard.

- Merci... si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider je suis là ! Répondit Xemnas soudainement

- c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre de l'aide...marmonna l'homme

- c'est normal si vous m'aider je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai pas ! S'écria l'argenté

Le vieillard eu un rire assez surprenant presque sadique avant de taper le dos de Xemnas amicalement.

- je m'appelle Vexen...ça sera mieux et voici mon fils adoptif Zexion. Présenta le vieillard de la main

- j'ai soigner ses blessures. Et je l'ai couvert. Je vais préparer le repas. Et vous devriez sécher vos vêtements. Marmonna Zexion.

- Je n'ai rien rien d'autre...

- viens avec moi !

Vexen emmena Xemnas dans sa chambre. C'était simple...un lit en chêne et un meuble en bois fait à la main. Le vieillard fouilla dans son armoire et tira une chemise et un pantalon noir.

- je rentrais dedans il y a encore un an...dit alors tristement Vexen

- qu'est ce que...

les vêtements étaient taillés pour un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Sur mesure.

- vous aviez l'air d'être grand... dit alors Xemnas surpris.

- Je mesurais un mètre quatre vingt cinq l'an dernier, j'en mesure un mètre cinquante aujourd'hui...

- mais que c'est t'il passé !? Dit alors Xemnas en ce changeant.

- On m'a enlever le gardien de cette forêt qui se trouvait être aussi mon gardien...ronchonna Vexen

- je comprend pas...continua Xemnas

- comment t'expliquer...chaque sorcier possède un gardien...une personne qui les protèges. Ce sont souvent des gardiens magiques. Le miens était un gardien de la forêt. Il a été enlever l'an dernier. Le soucis c'est que quand un gardien disparaît de son lieu de prédilection, tout ce qu'il y a autour meurt à petit feu. Y compris le sorcier qu'ils protègent.

- Vous êtes condamné à rester ici ? Demanda l'argenté

- non... moi je peux partir mais lui ne pouvais pas quitter cette forêt. Il doit être dans un piteux état...surement plus de magie...continua le blond lourdement.

- À quoi ressemble t'il ?

- Je ne sais pas...il m'apparaissait sous forme de luciole. Les gardiens ne montrent pas leur vrai forme sauf en cas de nécessité ce qui sera le cas quand je le retrouverai. Mais ça sera surement trop tard pour moi. Je ne peux pas chercher une personne si je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble. En revanche à proximité de lui, la pierre de mon bâton brillera. La pierre à été sculptée dans la roche ou il est né.

- Pourquoi ça sera trop tard ?

- J'ai pris l'équivalent de quarante cinq ans en un ans je serai techniquement âgé de soixante dix ans. Le soucis c'est que...

le vieillard semblait gêné l'espace d'une seconde...

- que ?

- Le gardien dois donner son essence vitale au sorcier pour qu'il survive en cas d'abandon pour ne pas qu'il meurt... enfin...

- mais il va mourir alors ? Demanda Xemnas

- nan ... c'est pas cette essence là ... c'est...plus délicat...pour être précis je pense pas qu'a mon âge je sois encore "sexuellement" actif... fini alors Vexen gêné

- ...ow...heu...mais y'a pas d'autre solution ?

- Non. C'est catégorique...de plus je suis le rare sorcier à pouvoir faire don d'une résurrection par personne. Sans mes pouvoirs pleins je ne peux pas le faire...

- mais...ça veux dire que vous pouvez ressusciter un mort ? Demanda Xemnas soudainement

- oui...mais ça sera dur même si je retrouve cette luciole, je sais pas si...enfin si je pourrais...raahh... je suis vierge ! Je pourrais pas! et en plus je suis vieux ! Grogna Vexen

- faut pas avoir peur ! Qu'est ce que vous savez sur lui ?

- Hmm...c'est un homme déjà...commença Vexen

- et ?

- Je suis pas...gay je suppose...

- c'est pas une question d'être gay ou pas...vous pouvez tomber amoureux d'un homme même en étant hétéro.

- Hmm...ensuite je sais qu'il manipule la nature, les plantes et les fleurs...

- donc on cherche quelqu'un qui fait des miracles naturels...ça va être dur...

- il a été enlever par la tribu qui vivaient au nord de la ville c'est à environ deux ou trois jours d'ici...continua Vexen

Xemnas lacha la pile de vêtement qu'il rangeait.

- le village de Candburg ? Demanda Xemnas le regard soudain plus loud

- oui c'est ça...l'homme s'apellait Luvard...un truc du genre, un type assez fort avec les cheveux..

- bleus...fini Xemnas

- ouai tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda le sorcier

- c'est cet enfoiré qui as tuer mon frère...ce...chien...je ne savais pas qu'il avait enlever un gardien

- c'est interdit et c'est puni par la loi magique...son fils à subit la malédiction à sa place...ce taré le retiens prisonnier depuis l'an dernier. Je pense que si on enlève on pourrait l'échanger contre lui en lui disant qu'on garde son sale secret pour nous. Fini Vexen

- il a un fils ?

- Oui ... cheveux bleus...yeux jaunes...une cicatrice en croix sur son visage entre les yeux...son père lui as infligé ça pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était maintenant un monstre... mais...je pense que son fils à quelque chose de plus lourd à cacher sinon il l'aurai juste tuer. Marmonna Vexen pensif

- et si son fils était lui même plus dangereux que le père ?

- Possible...j'ai l'ai vu à travers un pan de bois quand j'ai été dans le village tenter de reprendre ma luciole...il est si jeune...et il a l'air dangereux. Son visage est caché, il a pas de vêtements...son corps est maigre. Il est ligoté à un pilonne en bois avec une chaîne lourde en argent comme si...il avait une force surhumaine. Mais si on s'entraîne on peux y arriver...

- s'entraîner ? Mais je n'ai que dix huit ans ça va être long !

- Tss...j'ai théoriquement vingt cinq ans et je tombe en ruine ! Ria Vexen

- ha...oui j'oubliai...mais Sora ?

- Ne t'en fait pas il restera ici avec Zexion.

On entendit un crac sonore pas très rassurant

- ah je me fais vieux ! Couina Vexen

- t'inquiète papy on va te retrouver ta luciole ! Ria Xemnas

Depuis deux jours Xemnas n'avait pas rit mais ce vieux l'amusais et il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il alla dans la cuisine ou Sora visiblement avait réussi à se lever un peu pour manger. Il s'installa à côté de lui et le regarda. Ses yeux rougit par les larmes fixaient le plat face à lui.

- tu peux manger, ils ne sont pas méchants. Le rassura Xemnas

- ou...oui...mais...je..n'ai pas faim. Balbutia Sora

il se leva, s'excusa et alla se recoucher. On pouvait l'entendre pleurer enfouis dans ses couvertures. Le repas se déroula dans le silence et une fois fini, Xemnas aida Zexion et Vexen à débarrasser Il discuta avec Zexion un moment. Le jeune homme n'étais pas très bavard mais il parlait beaucoup de son gardien. Un elfe des rivières qu'il avait rencontré récemment.

- alors toi aussi tu est sorcier ?

- Je suis plus un mage, je peux guérir les plaies et certaines maladies. Je fais surtout des sorts offensifs. Comme des illusions, des clones. Je n'utilise que la terre comme élément. Vexen lui manipule uniquement la glace. Sous différentes formes mais ses sorts contrairement à ce qu'on peux le croire sont extrêmement puissants. Dit alors Zexion en souriant.

- Ton gardien comment...est-ce devenu ton gardien ?

- Je l'ai sauvé...il était gravement blessé à cause d'une nymphe de la foudre. Il était à deux doigts de mourir alors pour me remercier il m'a demander de faire un pacte pour devenir mon gardien.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Heu...

Le jeune semblait rougir sous sa mèche de cheveux...

- ça dépend des personnes..y'en a qui naissent avec, d'autre qui le deviennent en habitant un coin de leur habitacle comme Vexen et ceux qui le deviennent par un commun accord...comme nous. Dans ces cas là...et bien il faut faire le cercle de pacte et s'embrasser...

Le visage de Zexion était rouge cramoisi. Il regardait le sol de la cuisine gêné.

- humm tu en pince pour ton gardien ? Ria Xemnas tendrement

- oui un peu...mais je suis encore jeune alors...je dirai que c'est juste un ami. Répondit Zexion calmement.

- Tu as le temps...mais...ne le gâche pas, la vie est courte Zexion. Un jour tu le regrettera de pas en profiter.

- Oui c'est vrai...mais je suis trop jeune pour penser à aller loin. Je veux devenir médecin et sauver de vies. Mais...je suis un monstre donc personne ne veux que je les soignes. Fini tristement Zexion

- tu pourra toujours me soigner ! Sourit Xemnas

- c'est vrai ? Alors je prendrais aussi soin de vous ! Comme ça j'aurai Vexen, Demyx et vous !

- Demyx ? Ton gardien ?

- Oui ! Répondit le petit tout sourire

- et Sora aussi se laissera faire quand il ira mieux. Continua l'argenté.

- Oui mais son ami lui manque...donc ça sera dur

- je sais ce que c'est, il était mon frère et ma seule famille. J'en souffre mais Riku m'avais demander de prendre soin de lui alors je dois être fort ! Continua Xemnas

- Zexion baissa la tête. Mais il avait compris. Alors il leva la tête et sourit doucement.

- j'aimerai que toute cette merde s'arrête et je veux que mon papa revienne lui même.

- Ont va se battre et on ira prendre son fils...mais pourquoi ne pas chercher directement sa luciole du coup !? Demanda soudain Xemnas

- on ne sais pas ou il est exactement alors...il faudra la jouer en finesse. Repondit Zexion

- ok

- Mais en premier on s'entraine !

Xemnas se retourna, Vexen était là son bâton à la main. Il lança un long bâton simple à Xemnas et lui expliqua ce qui allait ce passer...

_**voilà pour le premier chapitre :D j'espère que vous aurez aimer ! je lance le second chapitre dès demain avec un peu de chance ça arrivera dans la semaine ! Merci à vous et bon weekend =3**_


	2. Un(e) Banshee et un mort

_**Hey ! Oui le chapitre 2 est déjà là ! **_

_**Alors comme d'hab' on lit bien le résumé du premier chapitre hein ?**_

_**Voili voilou bonne lecture *^***_

...

**Chapitre 2 : un(e) Banshee et un mort**

_7 ans après..._

Dans la vieille baraque en bois, un homme sortit en souriant. Xemnas avait grandit. Âgé de maintenant vingt cinq ans, il avait changé. Ses muscles avaient été développés, ses cheveux caressaient le milieu du dos et sa peau était un peu plus halée. Habillé d'une simple chemise en coton blanche et d'un pantalon en tissu léger noir, il partit avec un panier à la main. Un autre garçon sortit. Sora. Il avait vingt ans. Il était assez grand, ses yeux étaient bleus et il portait une sorte d'épée en argent en forme de clé à sa ceinture. Il portait les mêmes vêtement que Xemnas.

on sera de retour ce soir Vexen ! On te ramène ce que tu as demander ! Hurla Xemnas en secouant la main.

- Tâchez d'être prudent !

- T'inquiète papy ! Ria Sora

- JE SUIS PAS UN PAPY !

Les deux jeunes rièrent de bon coeur. Zexion regarda son père.

- tu veux de l'aide pour te rasseoir ?

- Je veux bien...

Zexion l'aida à s'asseoir Il avait grandit, sa mèche recouvrai totalement son oeil droit maintenant, il portait une blouse longue blanche avec son nom d'écris dessus. Il posa un baisé sur le front de son père.

- je vais au boulot à ce soir soit prudent...

- ne t'en fais pas je suis vieux mais pas rouillé ! S'exclama Vexen entre deux toux

Vexen avait beaucoup vieillit de sorte que ses cheveux deux ans auparavant avaient chuter d'un coup. Ses deux longues mèches blanches fragiles avaient disparues. Il soupira de tristesse. Il était seul dans sa cabane. Demain...demain allait tout changer ... Sora était devenu un sorcier puissant manipulant les sources de lumières et de chaleurs. Et Xemnas avait acquérit une force impressionnante. Zexion quand à lui savait faire beaucoup de sort et d'incantations offensive et soigner.

- Ma luciole...viens me sauver...

Vexen ferma les yeux fatigué de tout ça et s'endormi.

...

Xemnas se balada dans le village et traîna Sora dans les rayons du marché.

- alors...Vexen à demander le poulet et Zexion veux du poisson...marmonna Xemnas

- Zexion me fait penser à un chaton...il mange que du poisson et boit que du lait...

- ouai mais il grandit bien aussi..continua Xemnas

- et moi alors ?

- Tu es toujours aussi minuscule ! Ria l'argenté.

- Pfff tu te la crâne dit donc ! Se moqua gentiment Sora

- halaala il faut faire le stock de provision pour demain. Oeufs, Tomates, salade, pommes de terres, poulet, poisson, fromage, lait et eau potable...

- heureusement que Zexion à un boulot qui paye super bien ! Répliqua Sora

- ouai, c'est sur on gagne à nous deux ce que lui gagne en une fois !

- Il est intelligent c'est pas sa faute. Ria le brun

Ils achetèrent la marchandise et rentrèrent chez eux. Sora commença à chauffer le poulet et le poisson pendant que Xemnas épluchait les pommes de terres..

- Vexen dort depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Sora inquiet

- je sais pas...attend

l'argenté se leva et mis sa main prêt du visage de Vexen. Sa respiration était très lente. Xemnas le souleva légèrement. Et le gifla doucement.

- Vexen réveilles toi !

- Quesqu'il se passe Xem ?

- Il respire pas beaucoup...il faut le réveiller ! VEXEN !

- Heiinnn ? je dormais !

- Tu respirais presque plus ! Râla Xemnas inquiet

- je me fais vieux c'est normal andouille !

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille papy ! Couina Sora

Vexen fit quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement. Il attrapa les deux têtes au dessus de lui et les colla sur chaque épaule les serrant contre lui.

- il faut que je sois en train de mourir pour avoir une famille qui me rend heureux...

- Vexen on va le retrouver ! Le rassura Sora

- j'ai perdu espoir...je le verrai plus...je vais me laisser mourir tant pis... marmonna Vexen fatigué en se relevant

- Crétin !

Xemnas claqua son front faisant basculer sa capuche en arrière...en 7 ans de temps, ils n'avaient jamais vu le visage de Vexen...sa peau était usée et ridée, il lui restait très peu de cheveux et son visage était maigre. Seuls ses yeux verts acides paraissaient encore plein d'énergies...

- ouaw...marmonna Sora

- désolé Vexen...j'ai pas fait exprès... s'excusa l'argenté.

- C'est pas grave...

Le vieillard ce leva et alla vers la fenêtre du salon et regarda l'arbre nu en face.

- je le voyais briller sur ce cerisier il y venait souvent quand il bourgeonnait...je passais mon temps coller à la vitre. J'aimais sa lumière chaude et rassurante. Il a laisser un immense trou froid dans...

Il se coupa tout seul et baissa la tête remettant sa capuche sur son crâne.

- il a laisser un vide dans ton coeur hein ? Demanda Sora

- oui...je sais pas pourquoi...ça avait l'air d'être une gentille luciole. Dit alors Vexen avec douceur.

Xemnas continua de couper ses pommes de terres tristement et Vexen allait vers sa marmite. Il y mis quelques herbes et fit une de ses potions. Sora alla vers la cuisinière pour couper les tomates et en faire une salade et les plaça dans une boite hermétique. Il fit de même avec la salade et dit cuire les œufs Une fois le repas fini pour les deux jours de routes, Xemnas sortit prendre l'air, Zexion devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il alla dans la forêt et se rapprocha de la rivière ou vivait Demyx. Puis en se cachant derrière un bosquet il vit une chose tout à faire ... mignonne...

Zexion avait enlever ses chaussures et sa veste et avait sauter dans les bras de Demyx encore tout habillé pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Xemnas sourit et s'éloigna pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Demain Zexion allait rester beaucoup de temps sans Demyx vu que la rivière se coupe à certains endroits ce qui fait que Zexion ne verra pas Demyx pendant quelques heures. Ah les jeunes amoureux...ça peux pas passer plus d'une heure sans ce bécoter...

Il retourna dans la chaumière et Vexen demanda

- que fait Zexion ?

- Il batifole avec Demyx...répondit Xemnas en souriant

- oh ! Ohh...heuu...eh bien qu'il en profite alors ! Ria Vexen

- Zexion ce petit coquin ! Continua Sora sur le ton de Vexen

Ils rièrent de bon coeur quand Zexion passa la porte, Xemnas le regarda en rigolant.

- bah alors Zexion tu es trempé..

- je...heuu..

Le visage du petit était tout rouge.

- ça va ! Détend toi on le sais que tu fais des câlins crapuleux avec Demyx ! Ria Sora

- je..JE FAIS PAS DE ... câlins crapuleux...on c'est juste embrassés...c'est tout..fit Zexion timidement

- laissez le pauvre Zexion ! Grogna Vexen

Le petit groupe prépara les sacs à dos et posèrent les sac à l'entrée de la porte. Xemnas coucha Sora et l'embrassa sur le front.

- bonne nuit grand frère. Murmura Sora

- bonne nuit Sora, fait de beaux rêves...

Xemnas savait que Sora ne rêvait que de Riku et de sa mort...mais il voulait l'aider... il coucha ensuite Zexion qui lisais un gros livre. Il posa le lourd volume sur la table et couvrit Zexion. Puis il alla vers Vexen qui visiblement avec l'âge ne pouvais vraiment rien faire...il avait stopper sa folle course les fesses tendues et le corps à moitier sur le lit. Il ronflait déjà. Xemnas soupira en rigolant et le remis sur son lit normalement. Il hésitait à le réveiller le lendemain...il était trop vieux pour combattre.

Il alla se coucher et s'endormit sans vraiment être rassuré.

Le lendemain, le jour n'étais pas tombé, Xemnas sortit de ses couvertures et alla réveiller Zexion et Sora en silence. Il posa de quoi manger pendant deux jours dans le frigo pour Vexen.

- j'ai décider qu'il devait rester ici. Si il viens et qu'il meurt je me le pardonnerai pas. Dit alors Xemnas en chuchotant.

- J'ai prévenu Demyx...il viellera sur lui. Répondit Zexion

- mais vous allez...

- Sora...on ne sera séparer que cinq jours...répondit Zexion doucement

- oui mais...

- il faut un mois d'absence pour que les deux protagonistes ne commence à dépérir. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous Sora. Je préfère que Demyx surveille papa.

- ok...

Xemnas laissa une enveloppe sur la table de Vexen et le couva tendrement de sa couverture.

Les trois sortirent en silence et commencèrent leur route. Sora chantait toute l'après midi pendant que Zexion lisait. Les chevaux avaient l'air d'apprécier les chants celtiques de Sora et hénissaient de plaisir. Xemnas conduisait la chariotte. Les trois frères étaient habillés d'une cape en velour de couleur cachant leurs visage. Vexen les avaient fabriquer et avait fait une incantation protectrice au feu sur celles ci. Xemnas avait une cape grise, Sora une bleu nuit et Zexion une violette. L'argenté pensait à leur plan...Sora devait se focaliser sur les sorts et Zexion devait la jouer en finesse avec les pentacles de magie au sol à l'abris des regards pendant que lui irait courir et kidnapper le fils du chef de village...Mais il fallait avant tout jouer un jeu...Sora serait déguiser en fille et chanterai dans le village pendant que Zexion fabrique des pièges et que Xemnas cherche la cabane.

La première nuit, les trois jeunes personnes dormirent dans le carrosse.

- Xemnas..je m'inquiète pour mon père...marmonna Zexion

- ne t'en fais pas Demyx veille sur lui...

- ouai et pépé a plus d'un tour dans sa culotte ! Ria Sora

- dans son sac Sora pas dans sa culotte...répliqua Xemnas

- oops pardon..

Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain. Xemnas fût le premier levé et commença à redémarrer la chariote réveillant les chevaux endormis. Les deux jeunes se levèrent plus tard dans la matinée leur ventre criait famine. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger. Sora regarda tristement sa gamelle...

- oui Sora Vexen mange à cette heure-ci ! Le rassura Zexion

- comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Demyx à pris forme humaine pour le faire manger...il me dit qu'il est tellement fâché après nous qu'il renverse la moitié de son assiette à terre...

- gloups...sortit Sora

Le trio rigolèrent mais appréhendèrent tout de même la colère de papy Vexen...

Ils reprirent le chemin toujours sous les chants celtes de Sora.

Le deuxième jour, ils arrivèrent dans la forêt près du village de Candburg. Ils se préparèrent et Sora se déguisa. Il mit une longue perruque aux couleurs chocolat bouclés. Et s'habilla d'une longue robe en velours bleue de la couleur de sa cape. Il saisit son violon et le mit sur son regarda la poitrine que Xemnas lui avait fait avec deux mandarines...

- ça fait des petits seins...dit alors Sora.

- Pas grave vas et sois prudent...Zexion avec moi par l'arrière...

Il faisait nuit et Sora avait les mains moites. Il avança vers le garde de la ville et demanda d'une voix fluette.

- bonsoir monsieur, je suis une jeune artiste qui viens de loin et j'aimerai trouver une auberge pour la nuit...

Le garde l'observa et renifla.

- Passe...

- merci !

Sora s'inclina respectueusement et avança...son coeur battait fort et il faillit pleurer en voyant le bûcher toujours là.

- Riku...

Il suiva alors le plan. Il s'assis sur le bûcher, posa sa pochette et sortit délicatement son violon de la house. Il ferma les yeux et entama une musique plutôt douce et triste. Il chanta en accompagnement et, petit à petit les gens sortirent écouter le chant. Sora avait aussi le pouvoir d'attirer les humains grâce à sa voix. Les gens s'asseyaient et écoutaient le brun chanter.

_C'est l'histoire d'un enfant abandonné.._

_si triste et si désemparé_

_n'ayant plus d'identité il décida de chercher une famille_

Xemnas entendait le chant et se mit à sourire...sacré Sora raconter son histoire aussi innocemment...il avança au fur et à mesure dans le camps, les gardes trop occupés à écouter le chant de l'enfant. Il fit signe à Zexion perché sur un arbre d'endormir les gardes qui gênaient l'entrée. Une fois les hommes au pays des songes, Xemnas courra vers la maisonnette du chef Luvard et passa par l'arrière...le fameux cabanon...il attacha ses cheveux afin de pas être dérangé et marcha à pas feutré vers la cabane. Mais quelque chose était étrange...la maison émettait une faible lumière..

Pendant ce temps, Sora continuait sa chanson...

_Il trouva son bonheur dans les bras de cet homme_

_si gentil et si attentionné._

_Il touchait le ciel..._

_Seuuuul au milieu de ce boiis _

_mon coeur, serré par le chagrin ! _

_Quand son amour fut brisé, son coeur fut détruit_

Xemnas s'approcha de la cabane avec prudence, surveiller par Zexion au dessus. La lumière était un peu rose...elle brillait très faiblement et semblait s'éteindre et se rallumer...il s'approcha et vit un cadenas énorme sur la porte. Zexion le regarda et lui fit signe de s'éloigner...il traça un pentacle au sol et se remis sur son arbre. Il laissa son livre épais s'envoler au dessus du cabanon et dans une incantation d'une langue inconnue, le cadenas céda... Xemnas regarda et remercia le sorcier, puis entra avec prudence. Il maintenait son bâton avec fermeté dans sa main droite et avança avec légèreté et discrétion Il descendit une petite marche et vit enfin sa victime. Un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux bleus très longs, la peau pâle et couverte de blessures. Ses yeux étaient bandés et il était ligoté nu contre le pilonne au milieu de la pièce. En s'approchant un peu avec discrétion il remarqua autre chose...les oreilles de l'homme étaient pointues et il avait une cicatrice béante au milieu du visage c'était bien lui. Et puis..il y avait cette étrange lueur rose...juste derrière lui. Il contourna le fils de Luvard et y vit une chose qui le choqua un peu. Il y avait un autre homme derrière ligoté dos à dos. Ses cheveux étaient roses et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il était de taille moyenne et sa respiration était faible. La lueur venait de là. Cet homme était une sorte de fée ou de...luciole...et si...

- qui es là ? Demanda le jeune aux cheveux bleu

- veux tu être libre ? Demanda Xemnas

- oui ...mon père me retiens depuis huit ans ici...je veux partir...mais tu dois emmener Marluxia aussi...marmonna l'homme

- Marluxia ?

- Oui, derrière moi...il est en piteux état si si retourne pas dans sa forêt il va mourir.

- C'est un gardien ? Demanda l'argenté

- oui celui de la forêt maudite...

- non de...il faut que vous veniez...

Xemnas enleva le bandeau qui recouvrait les yeux de l'homme et fût stupéfait. Deux magnifiques orbes dorées et brillantes le regardait à présent...il resta planté dans son regard et déglutit..puis il attrapa le pilonne et mis toute sa force pour le décoller du sol et le virer ailleurs.

- tu peux marcher ? Demanda Xemnas

- oui !

- Okay !

Xemnas souleva l'homme aux cheveux roses et courra vers la sortie, l'homme au cheveux bleus derrière lui. Il sorti et fis signe à Zexion d'envoyer le signal à Sora mais avant de pouvoir le faire, Luvard sortit de chez lui...

- SAIX ! RENTRE TOUTE SUITE ! hurla le père

- Vite partons ! Dit alors Xemnas

Mais Luvard était rapide, il se planta en face de Xemnas et lui dit :

- mais attend un peu...Xemnas ?! L'homme ria un instant

- oui c'est moi et ?

- Tu t'enfuis avec le fils du meurtrier de ton frère quelle ironie...

- quoi ? Papa tu as tuer quelqu'un ?

Saix n'avait pas l'air au courant...

- tu es si naïf...ria son père

- je ne suis pas naïf...tu m'as ligoter pendant huit ans là dedans...et avant même d'être enterré ici tu m'enfermais dans ma chambre je me casse ! Hurla Saix

- Vas y ...mais n'oublie pas...tes nouveaux amis restent là...

il appela les gardes et Xemnas, Saix et Zexion furent entourés...c'était pas prévu ça...

alors que les gardes arrivèrent en masse vers Xemnas, l'argenté plaça Marluxia dans les bras de Saix et sortit son bâton en chêne de sa ceinture et se mis en position devant le groupe. Il combattit beaucoup de garde mais il y en eu trop à la fois. Xemnas commençait à en prendre plein pour son grade tentant d'échapper aux coups. C'est à ce moment que Sora arriva et dans une note gracieuse de violon, l'instrument se transforma en épée d'argent en forme de clé. Il assomma plusieurs gardes et arriva à la hauteur de Xemnas. Luvard se mit face à Xemnas et commença à essayer de le frapper. Xemnas esquiva les coups avec agilité et arriva à lui mettre des coups de bâtons sur le crâne. Mais dans un excès de fureur, l'homme se rua vers Sora qui s'occupais des gardes et de faire fuir Saix et Marluxia. Et sous les yeux de Xemnas, il se passa la chose qu'il ne voulais pas voir arriver...l'homme attrapa la tête de Sora et le balança vers le bûcher. Sauf que contrairement à l'époque, le bourreau enleva le pilonne et installa un objet plus effrayant...il installa Sora avec force et le temps que Xemnas arrive, c'était trop tard...la tête de Sora roula aux pieds de Xemnas. Il lâcha son bâton et se tenait la tête avec les mains. Quelque chose en lui hurlait...et puis Xemnas ne sentit plus rien...

Zexion avait observer et n'avait rien plus faire...un champs de force plus puissant que le siens avait été placé derrière Xemnas. Saix regardait Xemnas tristement. Et quand Xemnas se mit à se tenir la tête, Saix eu une expression choquée sur le visage.

- je le sens...murmura le bleu

- quoi ? Demanda Zexion

Saix mis des feuilles dans les oreilles de Marluxia et conseilla Zexion de se boucher les oreilles et de se mettre à terre. Il fit de même et attendit...

Xemnas poussa un hurlement animal affreux qui explosa les murs de pierres et toute les surfaces vitrées. Les cheveux de l'argenté poussèrent pour atteindre son bassin et blanchir, ses mains s'allongèrent et des griffes en poussa. A ce moment les villageois se mirent à tomber les uns après les autres et Luvard se sauva dans sa maison. Une fois le hurlement fini, Xemnas se laissa tomber à genoux face à la tête et la souleva. Il la serra contre lui et pleura son deuxième frère perdu. Saix s'approcha à ce moment et mis une main sur son épaule. Xemnas se retourna. Ses yeux avaient changer de couleur pour atteindre un bleu tellement passé qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont blancs. Saix pris la main de Xemnas et l'aida à ce lever et à marcher. En regardant il vit le carnage. Les habitants étaient tous morts les organes internes explosés. Saix aida Xemnas à marcher et enterra le corps de Sora prêt de leur chariote.

- on..on doit y aller ...papa va s'inquiéter...marmonna Zexion.

- Ouai...

Xemnas avait repris sa forme et ils avaient remis leurs capes. Marluxia et Saix étaient cachés dans l'arrière de la chariotte.

- je...j'aurai du être plus protecteur...pleura Xemnas.

- Je sais mais on y peux rien c'est le destin. Continua Zexion

- ça fait vide...de pas l'entendre rire et chanter...fini Xemnas.

Le voyage se passa pendant deux jours sans que personne ne parle. Ils avaient manger le peu qu'il restait mais Xemnas n'avait pas manger du tout. Quand ils allèrent ce coucher, Saix se plaça prêt de lui et le regarda.

- c'était quoi ? Je veux dire ce cri, les gens qui sont morts. Demanda Xemnas effrayé

- je ne sais pas mais Vexen en saura plus là dessus. Lui répondit Zexion qui dormait blottis contre le dos de Xemnas.

- Il faut réchauffer un peu Marluxia. Dit Saix d'une voix fluette.

Ils se levèrent et Saix se mis d'un côté et Xemnas de l'autre de Marluxia, Zexion contre son dos encore. Ils se serrèrent tous pour ne pas plier au froid.

Le matin Xemnas se leva une boule au ventre ...la même que celle qu'il avait quand Riku est mort. Il pleura en silence conduisant la chariotte jusqu'a chez lui. Saix se plaça prêt de lui et se colla un peu.

- j'ai froid je peux ? Demanda Saix

- ouai...

Saix se blottit légèrement contre Xemnas. L'argenté ouvrit sa cape et enveloppa Saix dedans l'air de rien. Le jeune homme s'emmitoufla dedans un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Xemnas c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Dit moi, mon père à ...enfin ton frère...

- Ton père à tuer mon frère...

- ouai...je vais..mourir à sa place c'est ça ?

Xemnas regarda Saix choqué. Mais il vit dans ses orbes dorées du sérieux.

- si il faut j'accepte la punition que tu m'infligera...personne peux réparer cette erreur sauf moi. Je suis un monstre...

- je ne te ferai rien..c'est pas tes mains qui ont le sang de mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Et tu n'es pas un monstre tu es...enfin laisse tomber je te ferai rien...fini Xemnas les joues roses.

- ah...mais tu serai surpris de savoir pourquoi il m'enfermait. Si tu t'engage il faudra m'enfermer toutes les nuits de pleines lunes...

- t'es un loup garou ou un truc du genre ! Plaisanta Xemnas

- ...

- tu ... tu en ai un ? bégaya l'argenté

- ouai...mais je l'ai pas choisi...j'ai été mordu pour protéger ma mère... soupira Saix

- oh...mais alors tu as pas peur de la laisser seule ? Demanda Xemnas

- elle est morte ... murmura Saix

- oh pardon...et comment ? Demanda l'argenté

- je préfère pas en parler...pas maintenant du moins.

Le regard de Saix ce fit triste. Le chemin s'arrêta devant la maison. Xemnas se retourna et remarqua que la lumière de Marluxia s'intensifiait.

- Zexion ! Regarde !

- Il brille encore plus...papa ...

Xemnas ramassa Marluxia avec douceur et courra vers la maison. Demyx était en train de lui donner à manger. Zexion embrassa Demyx et demanda à Vexen

- papa ton bâton ou il est !

- La chambre ... marmonna faiblement le vieillard.

Zexion courra et attrapa le bâton...Xemnas posa le corps de l'homme au pied deVexen.

- qui est-ce ?

- On sais pas mais il émet une lumière rosée...on a penser ... il était ligoté à Saix

-Le bâton ! Cria Zexion.

Vexen le pris dans sa main et la perle se mit à briller. Vexen se leva faiblement jusqu'au corps au sol et s'accroupis prêt de lui. Il souleva sa tête et l'observa.

- ma luciole...

Le jeune homme ne répondait pas et Vexen détacha la perle de son bâton et marmonna.

- tu es aussi faible...à ce point...je vais te sauver ne t'affole pas..

un tintement faible.

- il te parle ? Demanda Xemnas étonné

- oui...mais j'entend pas beaucoup..

il ouvris la bouche de la luciole, brisa la perle contre le sol et versa le liquide bleu dans la bouche de Marluxia qu'il referma ensuite.

- hm...

- Luciole ?

- Je m'appelle Marluxia...retiens ça au moins papy...

La luciole poqua le front du sorcier soulagé.

- tu as vieillit..marmonna Marluxia

- ouai...mais c'est trop tard pour moi...alors..tant pis...aidez moi à me lever. Demanda Vexen

Xemnas le souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

- J AI DIT ME LEVER PAS M Y EMMENER JE SUIS PAS HANDICAPÉ ! Hurla Vexen

- Marluxia suis moi ! Ordonna Xemnas

- t'es pas sérieux là ! Grogna le vieux

Marluxia se leva avec difficulté et tituba légèrement vers Xemnas. Il avait l'air de plus savoir ou mettre ses pieds. Il portait des petites chaussures légères et une tunique en feuilles avec un pantalon près du corps blanc. Xemnas les enferma tout les deux et sortit dehors avec Zexion et Demyx.

- alors ? Demanda Demyx

- je ... je n'ai pas pu sauver Sora...marmonna Xemnas

- relax...quand Vexen sera redevenu lui même tu pourras lui demander de ramener Sora continua Zexion

- oui mais...et Riku ? Demanda Xemnas

- Sora le demandera ! Ria Demyx

- j'y pensais pas ! Sourit Xemnas

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant que papy s'amuse demanda Zexion

L'idée de ce qu'il se passait là bas tira un frisson à Xemnas.

- et Saix ? Demanda soudain Demyx

- il est dans le jardin je vais le voir

L'argenté alla vers le jardin derrière la maison et y trouva Saix adossé au mur les yeux fermés fredonnant un air triste.

- aussi triste...pourquoi ne pas chanter quelque chose de joyeux ? Demanda Xemnas en s'asseyant prêt de lui

- j'aime cette chanson. Ma mère la chantait quand j'étais petit...marmonna la tête bleue.

Xemnas inspira l'air frais et se rapprocha de Saix. Il ferma les yeux et commença à chanter une chanson... à la fin de celle ci, Saix le regardait attentivement.

- tu peux parler toi aussi c'est triste ! Ria Saix

- c'est la dernière chanson qu'a chanter Sora avant de mourir...marmonna Xemnas

- oh...je...écoute je suis désolé pour ça je voulais pas qu'il tue ton frère ! Ni ton ami ! J'aimerai tellement m'excuser !

- Saix...c'est pas toi qui a tuer mon frère et Sora...mais bientôt ils seront de retour...marmonna Xemnas

- c'est vrai ? Mais comment ?

- Vexen à le pouvoir de ramener un mort à la vie par personne. Sourit Xemnas

- tu crois que...je pourrais aussi lui demander ?

Les yeux de Saix brillaient et Xemnas ne pouvais pas s'en détacher..

- je...j'en sais rien faudra demander ça ! Répondit l'argenté tout intimidé

- j'espère !

Saix regardait Xemnas et il sourit. Les deux se levèrent et retournèrent vers Zexion et Demyx.

- heuuu les gars y'a des chambres pour ça ! Ria Xemnas

Demyx et Zexion se séparèrent rouges de honte.

- heu..on...heu...renouait ! Ouai ! Begaya Zexion

- héhéhé...ria Demyx se grattant la tête timidement

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Vexen qui ne portait pas sa capuche, il remesurait de nouveau son mètre quatre vingt cinq et ses cheveux longs et blonds étaient attachés d'un ruban noir. Ils lui arrivaient au niveau des fesses. Son visage était pâle mais un peu creux et fin. Il s'avança une démarche différente et sourit.

- je me sens mieux...mais ... Marluxia ...soupira Vexen

- quoi ? Demanda Xemnas

- il a repris sa forme

Il ouvrit sa main ou dormait paisiblement une petite luciole rose.

- tu pourras plus lui parler ? Demanda Zexion

- d'une certaine manière...non. Dit tristement Vexen

- pourquoi ? Questionna Xemnas

- il est trop petit pour que je l'entende mais je comprend le langage que ses ailes émettent.

Vexen sourit et paru soudain plus détendu.

- je vais chercher un moyens de lui donner forme humaine, après ce qu'on a fait...je...je peux pas lui faire ça et le laisser sans lui parler. Répliqua le blond le visage rouge.

Xemnas, Demyx et Zexion rièrent et Saix observa la scène interloqué.

- mais un gardien peux prendre forme humaine ! N'importe lequel ! Dit alors Saix

tout le monde le regarda

- comment ça ? Demanda Vexen

- il peux avec...du sang de loup garou. Marmonna Saix

- je...fais comment et ou le trouver ? Demanda Vexen se rapprochant de Saix

- bah tu lui fait boire le sang !

- Et le garou ?

- Devant toi ! Sourit Saix

Vexen ouvrit les yeux en grand et regarda la luciole dans sa main qui y était à présent assise.

- t'en pense quoi ? Demanda le blond

La luciole émit un son fin.

- je peux te rendre un être perdu en échange. Dit alors le blond

- je suis partant alors.

Les jeunes discutèrent encore et derrière le sourire des jeunes, Saix regardait Xemnas avec insistance son petit coeur de loup garou complètement amoureux.

**Et voilà fin du chapitre deux ! alors vous voulez la suite ? *-***


End file.
